Percy Jackson Truth or Dare, My Way
by I am Grace daughter of Apollo
Summary: Percy and his friends play truth or Dare. A bit lovey dovey, percy ends up proposing to annabeth. Rated T for violence and language, and romance. First Fan-Fic, I don't expect people to cut me any slack in the reviews, just like telling people that. It's a lot better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress: Hey people! I am the almighty Authoress! Announcer, why don't you go ahead and do the disclaimer.**

**Announcer: The Authoress does not own the Percy Jackson characters, they belong to Rick Rioridian. The Authoress does, however, own any extra characters that she makes up. She also owns the delicious grilled cheese that is being digested by her stomach acids.**

**Authoress: Thank you, you may go now.**

Percy's POV

As I walked out the door of my cabin, I realized that something was missing, something crucial to the camp. Was it the trees? No, they seemed not to be burned down. Was it the lake? No, it was still filled with water. Where was Annabeth? Normally after sword practice she met me at my cabin door. It was so unlike her to be late, I was started to get worried, and where were the screams of revenge from the Ares cabin? Normally right about now, Travis and Conner Stoll would have pulled their reliable two o'clock prank by now. What was up with today? Everything was off schedule. I saw a rustle in the bushes, along with a bit of giggling and a lot of shushing and a girl's voice whispering "shhhhh! He'll hear us!" Of course, I immediately walked over to the bushes; I didn't want some random campers making out in the bushes outside of my cabin.

**"Wondering what's wrong, Percy?"**

"Hell yeah." Percy answered.

When I parted the bushes to tell the kids to find somewhere else to share the romance, my jaw fell open, right in front of my eyes was everything that had been missing today, or should I say, all the people that had been missing today. In the bushes were Annabeth, Connor, Travis, Katie, Grover, Juniper, Thailia, Nico, Selina and Beckendorf.

"What in Hades are you doing outside of my cabin?" I asked them, not so politely.

** "Yes, in fact, I would like to know the answer to that also."**

"Well," Thailia answered, "We needed a cabin to play a new game, and Travis and Conner's cabin is too crowded, my cabin scares Nico,"

"Does not!" Nico exclaimed.

"Whatever, Death-Breath." Thailia snickered "As I was saying, my cabin scares people, the Aphrodite cabin will kill Connor and Travis if they walk into their cabin,

"Why would they think that?" Beckendorf asked.

"Because they bring destruction with every step that they take." Nico answered. "Also they destroyed all their make-up."

"What the hell, how in Hades did you manage that? They buy make-up by the ton!" Percy nearly screamed.

"As I was saying, the Demeter cabin still has a grudge against Connor and Travis for setting the tomato plants on fire, Grover lives in the Big House, and Chiron also lives there, so, no possible fun there. The Hestaphus cabin has WAY too many traps, plus the kids all have a grudge against Connor for painting their cabin hot pink.

"And I have absolutely no regrets about that!" Connor smiled.

"Dude, you really should reconsider saying that, they seriously hate you now. They actually have a bulletin board with ways that they could plan a small "accident" that would involve you being out of action for quite a while, if you know what I mean" Beckendorf added, with a smile.

"Ahem, may I continue?" Thailia asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Well…" Travis suggested.

"It was a rhetorical question, retard." Thailia added.

"Hey, nobody calls my guy a retard!" Katie retorted

"Girls, we know that you would like to fight about Travis, but remember, Thailia, if you kill Travis, what would Camp Half-Blood be like without him, and if you kill Travis, you also kill Connor. Annabeth, this goes for you too." Selina said as she calmed the feud. "Now, Thailia, please continue."

**"Yes Thailia, continue, please."**

"Juniper lives in the woods, the Hades cabin is way too stuffy, and the Athena cabin is too nerdy for Connor and Travis,

"Hey, my cabin isn't that nerdy!" Annabeth argued.

"Um, actually, your cabin is pretty nerdy" Travis countered.

"Yeah, not to burst your bubble, or anything, actually, yeah, I don't care if your bubble pops-" Connor started.

"Connor," Thailia warned.

"What, I'm just saying, her mom just so _happens_ to be the goddess of wisdom, and wisdom just so _happens _to equal nerdiness. It's perfect logic!" Connor finished.

"Travis, I swear, as soon as you choose dare, I will kill you, literally. No joke, seriously, I will kill you." Annabeth swore.

"Okay, jeez woman, control yourself." Travis murmured as he backed away.

**"Travis, you better make nice with Annabeth, we can't kill you off in this chapter.**

"Aww, crap. I forgot that you were there and that you could kill me!" Travis muttered under his breath.

**"Better not forget again, Travis."**

"Mmkay, mmkay. I'll try to remember next time."

"You better, or I won't have anybody to prank other people with, then the whole camp will become depressed because I will be depressed, and then nothing will ever be fun for the people at camp, and then everybody will be mad at you because they can't be mad at the Authoress, because then she'll destroy them." Connor screamed.

"Wow Conner, that's deep." Katie said.

**"Yes, Conner, that is deep, bet remember, I can, and will get rid of Travis if needed. Just remember that."**

"Travis, I swear on the River Styx, if you so much as make a Hypnos kid pee his pants, I will un-bro you." Connor threatened.

"Okay, okay, let's just start the game. Who, me buddies, would like to be the first truth or dare-er." Percy started.

"Good Percy, you're finally getting in the spirit of the holiday! Connor cheered.

"Umm, Connor, I don't think that it's a holiday today" Grover corrected.

**"Aww, come on, Grovie, get in the spirit."**

"I thought that everybody forgot that nickname in first grade" Grover cried.

"Aww, Grover, what's wrong baby?" Juniper cooed.

**"Come on Grover, you know that I was joking."**

"Really? This isn't another prank, right?" Grover questioned.

**"Okay, to show you that this isn't another prank, everybody, tell Grover that you swear on the River Styx not to call or tease him about the nickname Grovie."**

"We swear." Travis said dully.

"**Don't you worry, Grover, I won't let them bug you"**

"Do you swear?"

"**Yes Grover, I swear, now, let's play the damn game!"**

"Okay," Travis said. "Who would like to go first?"

"I guess I will!" Thailia answered excitedly.

"Okay, Thailia, Truth or Dare?" Travis asked.

"Ooh! Thailia, do a dare!" Selina squealed.

"Okay, Travis, I pick dare." Thailia challenged.

"Thailia Grace, I dare you to…" Travis said as he built up suspense

"Say it, Travis, or I swear I will cut your head off and skin you like a frog." Thailia threatened.

"Cool your chizz, woman, okay, I dare you to borrow one of Selina's skirts and wear it for the rest of the day and all of tomorrow, no changing whatsoever. Got it?

"Come on Travis! No fair! How am I supposed to practice my archery in one of those, THINGS?" Thailia questioned.

"Hey, woman, it's your fault for picking dare. I had nothing to do with your decision." Travis answered, nervously.

"Don't call me WOMAN, Travis! I am 15! That happens to be younger than Annabeth!" Thailia screamed.

** "Yes, Travis, you couldn't ****_possibly_**** want to inflict that much pain upon yourself? Because, if you wanted to die in pain, I could show you some of the options."**

"You know what, who do you think you are? Hmm? I would personally like to know that." Travis asked.

**"Well, Travis, since you asked, I happen to be the creation of all the gods and goddesses! Athena gave me my brains, Hermes gave me my sense of humor and sarcasm, Zeus gave me the power to ride the winds, Hestaphus has trained me in his forge on Mount Olympus, Poseidon gave me my power over the waves, Apollo and Artemis taught me archery, Apollo also helped me to learn to sing, Dionysius let me create Diet Pepsi, Demeter gave me the knowledge to create Fruit- Loops, Aphrodite gave me beautiful golden hair, Hera taught me how to redecorate, Hades gave me powers over the dead that even Nico wouldn't understand, Hestia freaking raised me, and Nemesis taught me how to write spells. So, Travis Stoll, who do you think I am! I am the child of all the gods, so, if you do indeed value your life, I would not ask that question again!"**

"Ooh, Travis, you're in trouble." Connor laughed.

"Whatever, I won't ask again." Travis promised.

"And, back to the game!" Nico said.

"Hmm… who should be next, ooh! I know, Percy!" Thailia grinned terribly as she said this.

"Oh, no, why me?" Percy groaned.

"Ha, now I happen to be the one annoying you! So, Peruses, Truth or Dare?" Thailia asked.

"If you don't pick dare, we will all call you a wimp." Nico added.

"Nico! Peer pressure isn't nice! Don't listen to him, Percy." Selina ordered.

"I'm just saying, I will." Nico responded.

"Umm… dare, I guess." Percy responded.

"Woo! Go Percy!" Beckendorf cheered.

"Okay, Percy Jackson, you picked dare, so, I dare you to punch Travis in the gut, really, really hard." Thailia said with an evil grin.

"Aww, come on Thailia, that's way too easy!" Percy complained.

"Just do it, Percy, he deserves it." Annabeth added.

"Well, you are the Wise Girl, so, here goes nothing." Percy said with a grin on his face as he punched Travis, hard, in the stomach.

"Thank you Percy," Thailia smiled. "Now, who is next?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress: Hey people! It's me again! Did you miss me? Please read my friend's story called 'Just You, Me, and the Duck'. Last chapter's reviews said that some people didn't know what the bold is, FYI, it's me talking to the characters. So… Announcer guy, go ahead and do the disclaimer.**

**Announcer: Do I have to?**

**Authoress: Yes you have to! No more complaining!**

**Announcer: Ugh, fine. The Authoress owns no part of the Percy Jackson series; although she does own her cell phone which she uses to text her friends.**

**Authoress: Recap time! Last chapter Thalia had to wear one of Selina's Über sparkly skirty-thingies, and Percy punched Travis in the gut for Thalia. Back to the story! Wheeeeeeeee!  
**

**Selina POV**

"Oww! What in Hades was that for?" Travis asked, while clutching his stomach in pain.

"You, me not so buddy, made me wear one of these floofy skirty-thingies for the next two chapters, Nemisis will be proud of me, I just got revenge!" Thalia replied.

"Why did you make Percy punch him for you?" Annabeth asked.

"Because the Authoress said that it wouldn't be fair if I punched him myself." Thalia answered happily.

"Well, I guess that it really wouldn't be fair if Thalia punched him herself, so, as referee, I call it fair." I decided.

"Hey, who made you the ref?" Connor asked.

**"I did, idiot, now get back to the game, unless you want me to come down there myself and play with you?"**

"I think that we should probably listen to what the Authoress says, we don't want to end up like Jamie." Beckendorf told us, as a little green frog that used to be a Hermes camper hopped by.

"No offense, Jamie, but I don't really want to have green skin, like, seriously, NOTHING, will go with that skin tone." I told the frog. It was a bit weird, talking to a frog like this. Jamie was one of the first campers that I matched up. Hermes and Iris, two perfect people for each other, it's just simply too bad that Jamie dumped a box of seaweed onto the Authoress. Such a waste of a perfect romance. Rosetta actually asked the Authoress to turn her into a frog, just so that they could be together. The Authoress responded to her plead, and now Jamie and Rosetta are a very happy frog couple. Such a wonderful, tragic romance.

"Poor Jamie, excuse me, but Percy, it's your turn." Katie interrupted my thoughts again. She is so happy with Travis, almost as happy as me and Charlie.

"Okay, who to pick, who to pick, Connor, how about you? Percy decided.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Connor wailed.

"Come on, buddy, it isn't so bad." Travis said as he consoled his brother.

"You got punched in the gut!" Connor shouted hysterically.

"Yeah, but it didn't hurt as bad as I made it seem." Travis whispered.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Nothing that directly concerns you." Connor giggled.

"Okay, Connor, Truth or Dare?" Percy asked

"Just remember, Connor, don't be a wimp." Juniper taunted.

"Juniper! I didn't know that you had a dark side!" Nico exclaimed.

"Neither did I." Grover murmured.

"Its okay, Grover," Annabeth consoled him.

"Dare." Connor cried, as Travis and Katie tried to get him to sit up.

"Connor Stoll, I dare you to…" Percy dragged out the sentence, so that he tortured Connor as much as possible.

"**Peruses Jackson, tell him the dare right now or Gods help me, I will write a book about your greatest secrets."**

"Okay, Connor, I dare you to give Nico a hug!" Percy told him with glee.

"No fair!" Nico and Connor yelled at Percy.

"Um, totally and completely fair." I countered them. I just love being the ref.

"Fine, get over here, Death Breath." Connor said with a sigh.

"You smell like cheese." Nico told Connor.

"You smell like dead people, get over it." Connor said back.

"Well, duh. He just so happens to be a son of Hades." Dionysius popped in and said.

**"Get out of here, Dionysius, you aren't in this chapter."**

"What eve's girl." He said as he disappeared into thin air.

"Connor, it's your turn." Charlie told us.

"Umm, Selina, Truth or Dare?" Connor asked.

"Uhh," I was getting worried now. I never really thought about what would happen if I were to be picked, so I went with the answer that most people chose.

"Truth." I told him proudly.

"Bad decision, hon." Charlie warned me.

"Very bad decision." Connor warned me

"Tell me the dare." I demanded.

**"You had best tell her, before I drop you into a pit of snakes."**

"I dare you to give Katie a makeover." Connor told me.

"Why, that is going to be a blast! Isn't it, Katie?" I told her with glee.

"I'm gonna lose my face. Oh my gods! I'm gonna lose my face!" She screamed at me.

"Don't worry, Katie, I won't kill you. I don't like weapons." I told her.

"That makeup brush of yours is enough of a weapon!" She yelled.

"I won't do your hair, just your makeup." I told her.

"Fine, but don't make me unrecognizable." She told me.

"Okay, okay, I won't put too much makeup on you. Now, follow me."

**15 minutes later…**

"Finally, I know that you all have been waiting, so now, I present to you, THE NEW KATIE!" I exclaimed as everybody gasped.

"What have you done to my girlfriend?" Travis asked me.

"I enhanced her facial features." I told him, looking at him with a duh look on my face.

"Next is me, so… Charlie, Truth or Dare?" I asked my boyfriend.

"You already know what I'm going to pick, DARE!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I dare you to kiss me!" I told him.

"Simple enough." He said as he kissed me on the lips.

"Now, who is next?" He asked.

**Haha! Thalia still has one more chapter of the skirt, and let's see how long Katie can keep that makeup on! Sorry for the late update, I'm still figuring out Fanfiction, and I couldn't find the way to post stuff.**


End file.
